Lacrimosa
by Catherine Grissom
Summary: Her blood was on his hands...But maybe, just maybe, there was a way...' IK Char death


_**Title: Lacrimosa**_

_**Title's translation: 'Weeping'**_

_**Author: Catherine Grissom**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted mind and a copy of Sumi Jo's 'Prayers' album.**_

**_A/N: Otherwise known as: Here's my mini-explanation. Ok. I was working on 'Siren' when my Media player played Preisner's 'Lacrimosa' by Sumi Jo. I actually had to stop what I was doing and play it again. It's an absolutely gorgeous piece of music and I recommend it to anyone_**. **_Anyway, the song gave me an odd little twinge in the back of my brain, demanding I write something to it….But what? Enter Quilver's one-shot 'Forgive and Let Go' and this little thing was born._**

**_Warning: Char death. Depression. Angst. Other bad, bad things that might squick Religious Conservative Old-Fashioned parents. It's very short..._**

* * *

She was dead. And it was his fault. Her blood was on his hands. If he'd been quicker, or stronger, or smarter…He shook his head violently. The 'if's weren't going to help.

But….But there was something that would.

Running, desperate, he fled to her grave and the shrine built above it. Maybe. Just maybe.

He was there; he'd reached it. The siren's call echoed in his mind, "Just one wish."

He grasped the jewel; its pink glow strengthening.

One wish. He didn't care if Kami forgave him. He needed to be with her.

"I wish," the jewel pulsed, as if excited. "I wish I could be with her…Just to tell her…"

The jewel did its work. He laughed breathlessly as he felt life leave him.

"I love her."

He was falling. Hurtling down a dark chasm, straining to reach that small pinprick of light at the end. He knew- He _knew_ that was where he needed to be. He knew that-

_-She_ was there, the white robes flowing about her. She smiled at him, holding out a hand. He took it eagerly, returning the smile.

"I love you," he whispered gently, running his other hand through her ebony hair. "I think I always have."

She placed a finger over his lips to silence him. Then, removing the finger, she kissed him, softly, gently, lovingly…. sadly. The kiss was nothing he'd expected, yet everything he'd wanted, and it was over all too soon.

She pulled away

Something was wrong; her smile was fragile, her hand trembling, a tear running down her cheek.

"I know."

And, suddenly, she was fading, her touch becoming ghostlike on his skin. She seemed to dissolve until all that was left was her eyes.

Cobalt orbs stared at him adoringly, but he could still see the tears. Her voice echoed in his head, fading with every word, "It wasn't meant-"

Then he was alone in utter darkness.

**_

* * *

_****_A/N: AKA: Long-arsed Explanation: Er….This is exactly why I hate being sick and on a cocktail of Allergy and Asthma meds….My mind comes up with things like this. This one is definitely a one-er… It's a bit of a new style for me, I don't mention any names, but the characters shouldn't be too terribly hard to figure out._**

_My soundtrack for this was Sumi Jo's recording of Preisner's 'Lacrimosa'. The text is as follows:" Lacrimosa dies illa/ qua resurget ex favilla./ iudicandus homo reus/ huic ergo parce Deus." The translation, though rather irrelevant, is: "Ah! That day of tears and mourning/ From the dust of earth returning/ Man for judgment must prepare him/ Spare, O God, in mercy spare him" I wasn't basing it off of the lyrics of the song, which in itself is unusual for me, instead, I went more with the music and the feeling. _

_**For example: Inu's reflection until his confession was written to opening, where the singer quietly sings the full text. Kagome quieting and kissing him was written to the plaintive lone cries of 'Lacrimosa', while her fading away and trying to tell him something was written to the stronger section where the choir joins the cry. What she was trying to tell him, "It wasn't meant to be," or "It wasn't meant to happen this way," is completely up to you**_

_**Overall, I like it…I may decide to trash it later…But I like it now. Tell me what you think; be it that you love it, hate it, wish I'd get my ass back to work on Siren, or that I should completely shut my trap and stop writing.**_


End file.
